Sugar Rush
by AkumaMatata
Summary: How will Ladybug and Chat Noir fight a new akuma, Sugar Rush
1. Chapter 1

Marinette's POV:

"Marinette wake up!" I hear as I see Tikki's blurry face. "Huh, what?" I say groggily. "You heard me, now get up and get ready for school! You're going to be late!" she said. "Ugh, fine I'm going," I groaned. After a late night of patrolling Paris I had no desire to get up. Patrol was pretty uneventful, but I was stupid enough to agree to race Chat Noir across Paris. I won, of course, but I'm still exhausted. Lately we've been having a lot of homework, and I'm trying to finish my collection of designs.

I sigh as I grudgingly stand up and make my bed. I glance over at the clock and nearly trip over my blanket. It's 7:30! School starts in 30 minutes, not to mention that it takes me 10 minutes to walk over there! I rush to brush my teeth and comb my hair and throw on my usual outfit. I run downstairs and grab a croissant that's waiting for me. "Love you Maman! Love you Papa!" I yell as I hurry out the door. I check my phone to see what time it is. It's 7:55, so if I run instead of walk I shouldbe able to make it in time. All of my saving Paris must have paid off, becuase I'm a much faster runner and have more stamina. I sprint up the stairs of the school and push the classroom door open.

"Well well well, if it isn't Marinette. Decided to show up to class after all huh?" Chloe says smugly. I just roll my eyes and take my seat next to Alya. "What did I miss?" I ask Alya. "Nothing much, except the fact that Chloe's babysitting some poor child." Alya informs me. _Wow, I'd hate to be that kid,_ I think to myself. "Marinette, eyes up front" Mrs. Bustier says crossly. "Yes Mrs. Bustier" I reply. I've already gotten several warnings from teachers for dozing off in class and being late, so I don't want to add not paying attention to the list.

The rest of the school day is unexciting, and as I leave school with Alya I see someone drop off a little girl with Chloe. _That must be who she's babysitting,_ I think. "Be good, Annabelle" the girl's mother tells her. "Yes mommy!" she giggled. After the mother left, I saw Chloe roll her eyes. "So your Chloe right? I'm Annabelle!" the girl grinned. "Yea I'm Chloe, and I'm babysitting you since my father, the mayor, thinks it's good for publicity." Annabelle frowned slightly. "Oh, I thought we could be friends. I made you some candies if you want them!" she smiled as she pulled out a bag of pink candies from her bag. "Ew, those look digusting! I don't want one of your gross garbage candies" Chloe sniffed. I frowned. The little girl obviously wanted Chloe to be happy and Chloe was being nothing but rude back. "Oh, that's fine." Annabelle sniffled and a tear ran down her cheek. "You don't have to look after me, I'll just go" she said sadly and ran away.

AN: Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up soon hopefully!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for all of the follows and the review! I tried to take your suggestions. This chapter is much longer than the first. Hope you enjoy!

Normal POV:

 _"Ah, what was thought to be the beginning of a sweet friendship turned bitter. Fly away, my evil akuma, and give this girl her just desserts."_ Hawkmoth smiled at his own pun. It had been a while since the last akuma, and he sensed that Ladybug and Chat Noir had gotten used to the peace. _Well, no more of that,_ he thought darkly. This might be the day when he finally gets their miraculouses.

Annabelle ran away until she ended up in the park. She pulled out the bag of the colorful pink candies and studied them. _They don't look that bad,_ she thought. _All I wanted to do was to thank her for watching over me. I spent hours on these! And who doesn't like candy!?_ Annabelle's sadness started to turn into anger. That Chloe didn't even try one! A dark butterfly flapped towards the candy bag and landed on it. A butterfly mask appeared over Annabelle's face. " _Sugar Rush, I am Hawkmoth. I'm here to let you get your sweet revenge on the girl and stop anyone in your way. All I ask in return is for the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir. What do you say?"_ "Sure thing, Hawkmoth," Annabelle grinned as she changed into Sugar Rush. Her new look included pink skin and blue hair in pigtails with candy wrapper bows and rock candy wings. Her dress was covered in sprinkles and she had marshmallow boots. She held her bag of candies in her hand and a lollipop in the other. "You made a big mistake, Chloe!" she laughed aloud as she flew away.

Adrien's POV:

"Chloe, was that really necessary? She just wanted to be your friend," I said as I went up to Chloe. I've known Chloe since we were kids, mainly since our dads are important figures and our moms were good friends. Before I went to public school I never realized she was this rude to people. She's always nice to me, maybe a tad bit bossy, but horrible to others. I don't normally try to confront her, but this time she went too far.

"But _Adrikins_ , I don't wanna be friends with some emotional 7 year old!" she fake pouted. I rolled my eyes. That nickname was getting on my nerves. "Chloe, can't you at least _try_ to be a little nicer?" I sighed. Chloe looked shocked at my remarked. "Humph! Sabrina, let's go!" she said as she flipped her hair and walked away with Sabrina behind her. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. I didn't want to offend her, I just wanted to get her to stop. "Hey, Adrien!" I saw Alya say as she walked over with Marinette. "Good job sticking up to Chloe! She had it coming." I smiled a little. Maybe I wasn't that harsh on Chloe after all. "U-uh, ye-yea! Awesome of you it was! I MEAN, it of you was awesome! WAIT NO, I mean it was awesome of y-you!" Marinette exclaimed. Her face looked like it was one fire. I couldn't help but chuckle. I try not to scare her away, but she rarely talks to me and when she does, she stutters and looks petrified. I hope she doesn't dislike me, since she seems like an amazing person. Maybe she's just intimidated since she's a designer and my dad is an important figure in the fashion world. Either way, I wish we could be better friends.

"Hey bro! Oh Alya and Mari, you're here too, good. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the arcade now?" Nino asked as he approached. My schedule ran through my head. I used to have a photoshoot today but my photographer got sick and it got pushed back. "I'm all free, what about you guys?" I asked Alya and Marinette. "YES! I m-mean, yea sure!" Marinette responded immediately. "I'm up for it," Alya followed. "Great dudes, let's go!"

On the way over, Nino and Alya walked next to each, not quite holding hands. I smiled. Marinette and I are the only ones that know they are dating. They try to keep it a secret since they don'tt want Chloe on their backs. I have to admit, it does seem likely that she would make it awkward for them if she found out. "AAHHH!" some one screams in the distance. _That sounds like an akuma,_ I thought to myself. "Do you think it's an akuma? I better go try to get footage for the Ladyblog!" Alya exclaimed as she started running towards the direction of the scream. "Alya, wait!" cried Nino as he chased after her. _I have to transform, but Marinette's still here. Think, Agreste._ "Hey Marinette, I think I'd better go make sure Nathalie knows where I am," I lied. "Great! I mean, that sounds right, I'll go home!" Marinette responded. As she started running towards to bakery, a look of determination crossed her face. I looked away and ran behind a tree. "Plagg, claws out!" I yelled. "Ugh, noooooo..." Plagg cried as he got sucked into my ring.

Marinette POV:

I was lucky Adrien told me he had to leave without me having to lie that much. I slide underneath a nearby bench once he was out of sight. "Marinette, you need to transform!" Tikki says as she popped out of my bag. "Right! Tikki, spots on!" I shout. I always feel much more powerful transforming into Ladybug. Maybe its all the luck that comes with it. I hop over the bench and start sprinting towards the scream. I see Chat Noir round the corner and catch up to me. "Good to see you, My Lady," he smiles. "Hi Chat, where do you think the scream came from?" I ask. "I'm _paw-_ sitive it came from the park," Chat replies, grinning. "Alright, let's go!" I say, ignoring his pun.

When we got to the park, I see people stick in spun-sugar cages. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, how nice of you to drop in. I'm Sugar Rush, and if you don't hand over Chloe and your miraculouses, then these people won't ever get out!" Sugar Rush cries out. _Chloe seems to have done something bad to her, could she be..._ "Annabelle?" Chat Noir and I say in unison. "Great minds think alike, huh Bugaboo?" Chat teases. "Enough of that, help me find the akuma!" I say, annoyed. "I think it's in her bag," Chat calls. "Give me Chloe!" She needs to pay!" Sugar Rush shrieks. "Chat Noir, distract her as I get her akuma!" I call out. "On it, little lady," he says with a salute. "Hey Sugar Rush, you're going to get a tooth-ache if you keep it up!" Chat yells as he runs off. I shake my head. _How does he come up with this stuff?_ I run towards the akuma while she's not looking. I reach for her bag, but right before I grab it, she pulls away. "It's not going to be that easy!" she laughs as she flies back. As she does, she points her lollipop at Chat and traps him in a sugar cage. "How are you gonna get me now with out your partner?" "But she won't be without a partner," Chat smirks as he uses his Cataclysm on the cage. "Ugh! Well, let's see how you handle it Ladybug!" she yells as she spins a cage around me. _How am I going to get out? Wait, I still have my Lucky Charm_! "Lucky Charm!" I shout. A magnifying glass drops into my hands. _What am I supposed to do with this?_ I try to look around. The sun and the cage get covered in my ladybug vision. Aha! I position the magnifying glass so the sun shines through to the cage. The sugar slowly starts to melt and I slip out. I see Chat has been distracting Sugar Rush while I've been trapped. I run over and help him.

"Sabrina, hold my bags!" _Oh no, Chloe's here!_ "Chloe run away! You're not safe!" I call out to her. "Ladybug! Hi! We've met before!" Chloe starts to walk over to me. "No, get away before..." I start to say but get interrupted by Sugar Rush. "So Chloe, you've finally decided to come! I have a treat for you!" Sugar Rush grins as she points her lollipop towards Chloe. Spun-sugar flies out and forms a cage around Chloe. "Ew, my clothes are going to get sugar on them!" Chloe wails. Sugar Rush chuckles darkly and flies towards Chloe. I nod at Chat and he creeps up behind her and grabs the bag. "Nooo!" Sugar Rush cries. "Think fast, Ladybug!" he calls and throws the bag at me. I catch it and smash it to the ground. A dark butterfly emerges from the rubble. "No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" I shout as I trap the bug in my yoyo. I purify it and it flies out. "Bye-bye pretty butterfly," I wave to the newly white butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!" I shout as I throw my lucky charm into the air. Little ladybugs fly over Paris and turn everything back to normal. After watching this, me and Chat Noir's miraculouses beep at the same time. "Well, that's my cue. _Cat-_ cha later My Lady!" he calls as he runs away. "Bye Chat," I say in return. I round the corner and release my transformation. I make it around the block until I run into Alya, Nino, and Adrien. "I got some awesome stuff for my blog! You guys still up for the arcade?" Alya asks happily. "Sure, why not!" I smile. Adrien and Nino nod, and we're on our way.

AN: That's it! This was my first fanfiction and I loved writing it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
